Migraña
by dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee
Summary: Percy y Annabeth se toman un descanso de sus responsabilidades en el Campamento Mestizo y deciden salir al cine para relajarse un rato. Sin embargo, Annabeth comienza a quejarse de un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Cover: Viria en Tumblr.


Este es mi primer Percabeth, así que por favor no sean rudos o malos conmigo. La historia llego a mí una tarde que conversaba con mi prima sobre ellos, y bueno, no podía contenerlo así que lo escribí.

Espero les guste, dejen reviews y lo pongan en favoritos.

Los amo mucho.

Lizzie.

* * *

**Migraña.**

Bien merecido tenían un descanso. Es decir, después de una exhaustiva guerra en la que casi pierden la vida contra Cronos, y después de estropear los planes de Gea para destruir el Olimpo, nadie podía negar que Percy y Annabeth habían hecho un trabajo formidable al defender el Olimpo, además de que necesitaban un poco de tiempo a solas para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ellos.

Así que por eso, esa tarde de verano, Percy decidió que llevaría a Annabeth al cine a ver esa comedia romántica de la que había escuchado hablar a su padrastro Paul. El no era chico de películas cursis ni nada por el estilo, el solo quería pasar el rato con Annabeth, lejos de la locura que conlleva ser un semidiós. Lo merecían, merecían tener una cita normal, y pretender que eran una pareja más o menos normal.

\- Argos los llevara al centro de Manhattan, y pasara por ustedes en el departamento de los padres de Percy antes de que anochezca. – les aviso Quirón a los jóvenes novios. – tengan cuidado, y si cualquier cosa se ofreciera, manden un mensaje Iris.

\- Tranquilo, Quirón. – respondió Percy con una sonrisa en el rostro. – es solo una cita, estaremos bien, ¿no es verdad, listilla?

Annabeth miro a su novio con una sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano.

\- Es cierto, Sesos de Alga. – respondió la rubia con seguridad. – no hay nada de que preocuparse, Quirón, Percy y yo podemos ocuparnos de cualquier situación que suceda.

Quirón observo a sus dos muchachos, ya tan grandes y seguros de si mismos, que no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ellos. Parecía que había sido solo ayer cuando vio llegar a la pequeña Annabeth al campamento, huyendo de aquel ciclope que amenazaba con hacerle daño. Para el, Annabeth siempre seria su niñita y le costaba trabajo verla caminando por el campamento de la mano de Percy, intercambiando besos o ruborizándose de las tonterías que decía el chico.

Y Percy, santos dioses, Percy era una historia completamente diferente. A el lo había visto crecer todos estos años, convirtiéndose en un muchacho valiente, responsable y protector. El siempre había sabido que en el había algo diferente a los demás semidioses, además de ser el único semidiós hijo de Poseidón, es que el siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por las personas que a el le importaban. Puede que ese fuera su defecto fatídico, pero no podía negar que también era algo noble.

\- Muy bien, pues váyanse ya. – los despidió Quirón, mientras cabalgaba de regreso al campo de tiro con arco.

Percy y Annabeth se dieron la vuelta sin soltarse de las manos siguiendo al hombre de los múltiples ojos, y subieron a la camioneta que los llevaría al centro de Manhattan para su esperada cita. Argos conducía por la carretera mientras Annabeth veía por la ventana el pasar de los autos, los anuncios publicitarios, y los puestos mercantiles como si en cualquier momento fueran a desaparecer. Como si todo se tratara de un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría en medio del Tártaro, o en medio de una sádica batalla contra gigantes y monstruos.

Percy noto la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Annabeth y la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo, acercándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que ella lo mirara a sus brillantes ojos color verde mar.

\- Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse. – aseguro el hijo de Poseidón antes de besar la frente de su adorada novia. – todo ha terminado.

Annabeth beso en los labios a Percy, ahora más tranquila y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro durante el resto del viaje. Pudo notar como Argos le guiñaba un ojo de la nuca a Percy y el solo se reía por la expresión. Al Sesos de Alga le gustaba lucirse.

Argos condujo durante un rato hasta que por fin dejo a la pareja en su destino y se retiro, dejándolos completamente solos.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos al cine o quieres ir a comer algo primero? – pregunto Percy con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que hacían ruborizar a Annabeth.

\- ¿Qué tal si yo invito la pizza? – sugirió Annabeth mientras abrazaba al ojiverde por la cintura y el pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella. – y en lugar de ver esa aburrida y cursi película que te recomendó Paul, veamos The Amazing Spider-Man 2 o algo por el estilo.

Percy comenzó a reír y beso en la sien a su novia de ojos grises.

\- Eres la mejor novia de todas. – aseguro mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante de pizzas mas cercano.

* * *

La pizza estaba deliciosa, Annabeth no pudo recordar ningún tipo de pizza que se le llegara a comparar a la de peperoni que acababa de devorar con Percy, pero ella sabia, en el fondo, que se debía a la compañía. Lo estaban pasando bien.

Habían decidió ir a aquel restaurante italiano que se encontraba en la Quinta Avenida, cerca del antiguo departamento de la madre de Percy, donde solía vivir con su espantoso ex-padrastro, Gabe Ugliano.

\- Cuando tenía once años, antes de que las cosas comenzaran a complicarse. – comenzó a contar Percy a Annabeth. – mamá solía traerme a cenar aquí cuando ella regresaba de trabajar de la pastelería y yo estaba de vacaciones.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Annabeth interesada, mientras bebía de su refresco de naranja.

A Percy se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de Sally, y eso a Annabeth le encantaba. Era como volver a ver al chico de doce años con el que había tenido su primera misión fuera del campamento y habían regresado victoriosos. Además, ella adoraba a Sally, siempre había sido muy amable con ella, y muy en el fondo, sabia que ella esperaba que su querido Percy terminara sentando cabeza con Annabeth. La rubia solía bromear con eso y siempre objetaba que eran muy jóvenes, pero secretamente también lo deseaba.

\- De verdad. – respondió Percy con una sonrisa. – y no se como lo conseguía, pero siempre que ordenábamos cualquier cosa, algo tenia que tener azul. Ya fuera el queso en la pizza, o la bebida, incluso los brownies de postre. Pero entonces me expulsaron de mi quinto colegio y ella tuvo que internarme en el colegio Yancy.

\- Lo lamento. – respondió Annabeth mientras tomaba la mano de Percy.

El la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora no puedo estar más que agradecido. – Percy se encogió de hombros. – mamá ha soportado mucho por mi culpa y sigue queriéndome a pesar de todo.

Annabeth se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al de Percy, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Percy no se cansaba de que Annabeth lo besara de sorpresa.

\- Es imposible no quererte, Sesos de Alga. – confeso con rubor en las mejillas. – eres un gran héroe, Percy. salvaste el mundo dos veces, eres el chico más valiente del mundo y…

\- Oye, ya basta que voy a empezar a creérmelo. – bromeo Percy, provocando que Annabeth le diera un ligero golpe en el hombro y regresara a su asiento.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento? – pregunto un poco molesta.

\- Sabes que es mi especialidad, listilla. – Percy guiño un ojo.

Annabeth no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Desearía que esta paz durara por lo menos una eternidad. – confeso Annabeth en un suspiro. – seria genial ¿no lo crees?

\- Creo que es posible. – respondió Percy. – de hecho tengo un plan.

La hija de Atenea miro intrigada al hijo de Poseidón.

\- ¿Tú tienes un plan? – pregunto con incredulidad. – esa si que es nueva.

Percy le arrojo una servilleta sucia y Annabeth comenzó a reír.

\- Estoy tratando de ofrecerte un negocio muy importante y tú solo te burlas de mí. – refunfuño Percy.

\- Yo te advertí que nunca te lo haría fácil, Sesos de Alga. – le recordó Annabeth. – pero ya basta, háblame de tu plan.

Percy de repente se puso muy serio. Tomo la mano de Annabeth por encima de la mesa y la miro a los ojos.

\- Ven a Nueva Roma. – susurro en tono de suplica. – conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Annabeth confundida.

Percy ahora estaba nervioso, su frente estaba sudorosa y la garganta la tenia seca.

\- Ven a vivir a Nueva Roma conmigo. – respondió Percy un poco tenso. – se que es una locura, que somos muy jóvenes para estar pensando en rentar un departamento juntos cuando ni siquiera hemos… bueno, tu sabes. – Percy se sonrojo notablemente. – pero después de todo lo que ha pasado simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Annabeth. Se que contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y cuando por fin pudimos librarnos de Gea comprendí que el resto de mi vida es ahora. Yo solo me pregunto si es lo que quieres.

Percy sentía la mirada asesina de Annabeth. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces, pero era la mirada que le dedicaba a los monstruos antes de mandarlos de regreso al Tártaro. Era como si fuera a descuartizarlo por solamente hacer la mención de vivir juntos. Ya estaba planeando que decir para hacerle entender a Annabeth que todo era una broma cuando Annabeth dijo algo increíble.

\- Si.

Percy sentía que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo por favor? – pidió mientras se metía el meñique en el oído. – creo haber escuchado que dijiste que si.

Annabeth levanto la mano, haciéndole entender a una mesera que trajera la cuenta y miro a Percy con seriedad.

\- Dije que si, Sesos de Alga. – respondió Annabeth. – pero no pienso ir a Nueva Roma. No señor, yo no vuelvo allá.

\- ¿Entonces? – ahora era Percy el confundido.

\- Podríamos rentar un departamento en Manhattan o en Brooklyn. – respondió Annabeth. – tienes razón Percy, el resto de nuestras vidas es ahora, pero justo en este momento nosotros tenemos que terminar nuestras escuelas, tener un futuro seguro, además, no quiero que este nuevo comienzo se mezcle con todo el horror que vivimos en el pasado.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Percy ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La mesera llego y puso la cuenta sobre la mesa. Annabeth saco su billetera y pago el precio indicado más un diez por ciento de propina.

\- Absolutamente. – respondió. – pero será temporal, hasta que yo pueda construir nuestra casa de los sueños.

\- ¿Nuestra casa de los sueños? – pregunto Percy. – definitivamente debe tener una piscina.

\- Y una gran librería. – respondió Annabeth.

\- Y un gimnasio para entrenar.

\- Y un salón donde pueda dibujar mis planos.

\- ¡Y un establo!

\- ¿Un establo?

\- ¿No pensaras que dejare a Blackjack en el campamento? No, señor. Blackjack viene conmigo.

Annabeth comenzó a reír y se levanto de su asiento, le tendió la mano a Percy y se dirigieron a la salida, ahora con rumbo al cine.

\- Y también un gran jardín. – propuso.

\- Para que puedan jugar los niños. – completo Percy con una sonrisa. – tengo que buscar un empleo con buena paga si es que vamos en serio con esto.

\- Vamos en serio con esto. – contesto Annabeth con seguridad. – dioses, cuando nuestros padres se enteren de esto…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza. El dolor desapareció igual de rápido como había llegado, así que Percy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la inconformidad de Annabeth.

\- No me preocupan nuestros padres mortales. – respondió mirando hacia el frente. – me preocupa tu madre que la tiene contra mi desde… bueno, desde siempre.

Annabeth asintió.

\- No pensemos en eso ahora. – propuso mientras Percy pagaba dos boletos para la siguiente función en la taquilla del cine. – mejor concentrémonos en la paliza que le darán a Peter Parker.

Y juntos entraron en la sala del cine.

* * *

Annabeth no se podía concentrar.

No sabia si era por que la película estaba en formato 3D, por el sonido estridente de la música, o por los efectos visuales bastante luminosos, pero Annabeth no lo estaba pasando bien.

No dejaba de dolerle la cabeza, es más, parecía que el dolor aumentaba más conforme el tiempo pasaba. Había comenzado como una simple punzada que desaparecía después de un rato, pero ahora el dolor era mas constante, y cada vez que regresaba, lo hacia con mas fuerza.

Se removía en su asiento incomoda y se frotaba la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos, tratando de aliviar el dolor, sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurro Percy al notar la incomodidad de su novia.

Ella asintió.

\- Solo me duele la cabeza. – contesto con molestia.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – pregunto el ojiverde preocupado.

\- No, no. – respondió la rubia rápidamente. – ya se me esta pasando.

Pero en ese momento, una punzada de dolor bastante fuerte llego y ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

\- Ni hablar, vámonos. – respondió Percy.

Percy se levanto del asiento del cine y ayudo a Annabeth a hacer lo mismo, recibiendo quejas de las personas detrás de ellos, a los cuales no les dejaban ver la pantalla.

\- ¿Y la película? – pregunto Annabeth.

Percy negó con la cabeza.

\- La veremos después, vámonos.

Salieron del cine y Percy abrazo a Annabeth mientras caminaban en busca de un taxi. Percy encontró uno vacio y subieron inmediatamente.

\- Lamento haber arruinado nuestra cita. – se disculpo con un susurro.

Percy beso su frente y dejo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

\- No se ha arruinado nada. – respondió. – descansa, llegaremos con mi madre en un instante.

Percy le indico al taxista donde quedaba el piso de su madre y padrastro, y llegaron en un lapso de quince minutos. Percy pago al taxista y ayudo a Annabeth a bajar del taxi, entrar al edificio y subir al ascensor.

La migraña de Annabeth empeoraba.

\- Dioses, que jaqueca. – se quejo por el terrible dolor, que ya comenzaba a hacerla ver luces que no estaban.

\- Duerme un poco en mi habitación, y cuando lleguemos al campamento le diremos a algún chico de la cabaña siete que te atienda. – propuso Percy. – no creo que sea normal esta migraña.

\- ¿Dormir en tu habitación? ¿Es algún tipo de proposición indecorosa? – trato de bromear la hija de Atenea, pero una punzada llego a ella y casi le hizo gritar de dolor.

\- Casi te salió la broma, listilla. – se burlo Percy.

Annabeth le dio un débil codazo en el estomago.

Percy odiaba ver a Annabeth así, y odiaba más la sensación de no saber que hacer. Tal vez, si hubiera sido hijo de Apolo, sabría exactamente que hacer con Annabeth y como ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor. Pero no, siendo hijo de Poseidón, ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Rociarle un chorro de agua del drenaje en la cabeza? Annabeth se encargaría de romperle las costillas antes de que el pudiera disculparse.

Llegaron al piso de Sally y Paul. Percy saco su llave y abrió la puerta. El lugar olía a pastel recién horneado y a todas las cosas dulces del mundo. Un sello personal de Sally Jackson.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Annabeth? ¿Son ustedes? – pregunto Sally desde la cocina.

\- Si, mamá. – grito Percy.

\- ¡Shhhh! – ordeno Annabeth con enfado.

\- Lo siento. – susurro avergonzado.

Sally salió de la cocina con la cara manchada de harina y el largo cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta. Se acerco a los chicos y saludo a Percy con un abrazo.

\- Los esperaba mas tarde. – luego fijo su atención en Annabeth. – cariño, estas pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Tiene migraña. – respondió Percy por ella. - ¿te importa si descansa en mi habitación mientras Argos llega por nosotros?

\- Por supuesto que no, acompáñala Percy. – indico Sally con un gesto de preocupación. – ¿Quieres una aspirina, cielo?

Annabeth sonrió, Sally siempre era muy dulce con ella.

\- Gracias Sally, pero creo que esperare a que puedan atenderme los chicos de Apolo. – Annabeth trato de sonar tranquila. – solo me recostare un rato.

\- Si necesitas algo, solo pídelo. – le recordó Sally.

\- Gracias, mamá. – respondió Percy mientras conducía a Annabeth a su habitación.

Annabeth entro primero a la habitación, se fijo en el desorden que había pero no se sorprendió, Percy no era el chico más organizado del mundo, ni siquiera creía que fuera el más organizado de la cabaña tres.

Percy rápidamente quito la ropa sucia que estaba sobre la cama y la guardo en el closet, el cual estaba bastante desordenado, cerro las persianas de la ventana de su habitación por donde todavía alcanzaba a colarse un poco de luz solar y sacudió las sabanas de la cama, solo por si las dudas.

Cuando hubo "terminado" su labor, tomo a Annabeth de las manos y la guio por la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no pisar envolturas de chocolates o algún libro de la escuela, y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Ella se recostó.

Percy se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar la cabellera rubia de la chica. Recordó cuando cuido de ella durante la guerra contra Cronos, cuando Ethan Nakamura descubrió su punto débil y Annabeth, quien sintió que Percy estaba en peligro, se puso entre ellos dos y recibió la puñalada de Ethan y su daga envenenada. Percy se había sentido culpable e incluso temió perderla, si no hubiera sido por los cuidados que había tenido por parte de Will Solace, probablemente no habría sobrevivido y eso lo habría destrozado.

Annabeth estiro su mano y alcanzo a tocar la mejilla de Percy, el tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente.

\- ¿Te he dicho que te ves lindo cuando estas preocupado? – pregunto en un susurro.

\- No juegues conmigo, listilla. – respondió Percy en el mismo tono de voz. – odio no poder hacer nada para que te sientas mejor.

\- Estas conmigo, eso es mas que suficiente. – respondió, pero el dolor regreso y ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Percy se acostó a su lado y la abrazo. Estuvieron así un rato en completo silencio, de vez en cuando Annabeth se removía, y soltaba un gruñido, demostrando que estaba sufriendo más de lo que quería aparentar, pero Percy la conocía bien. No por nada era su mejor amiga también.

Annabeth se quedo dormida con el ceño fruncido, así que Percy aprovecho el momento y decidió salir de la habitación para que ella pudiera descansar mejor. Además, quería contarle a su madre de los planes que tenían.

Cerró la puerta, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido y se acerco sigilosamente a Sally, quien no dejaba de cocinar un pastel, seguramente para Paul.

\- ¿Y Annabeth? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Se quedo dormida. – respondió Percy. – ¿Y Paul?

\- Un amigo de la universidad lo invito a beber un café, no tarda en llegar. – respondió Sally. – ¿Qué sucede Percy?

Sally era buena leyendo facciones, y mucho mejor cuando se trataba de Percy. Pudo notar que estaba nervioso, feliz, preocupado, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, me preocupa el estado de Annabeth. – respondió Percy con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Y que más? – insistió Sally.

\- Y Annabeth y yo hemos estado hablando… - empezó Percy.

\- ¿Y bien? – Sally solía ser paciente, pero la curiosidad le ganaba.

\- Bien, ehem, decidimos que queremos vivir juntos en cuanto terminemos la escuela. – soltó de golpe.

Sally se quedo paralizada por unos segundos. ¿Percy? ¿Su pequeño bebé yéndose a vivir con su novia? Imposible. Eran muy jóvenes. ¿Cuál era la prisa?

Pero por otro lado, Percy ya no era su bebé. Ya tenia dieciocho años, y el había estado fuera de casa prácticamente toda su vida. Se había enfrentado a cientos de monstruos horribles y había librado batallas mortales. Vivir con Annabeth no parecía representar algún peligro, salvo por el olor de semidiós que se volvería mas fuerte y los monstruos atacarían mas seguido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – pregunto Percy nervioso.

Sally movió la cabeza para volver del trance.

\- No se que decirte, Percy. – contesto con seriedad. – es una decisión muy importante. ¿Dónde vivirán? ¿De que vivirán? ¿Y cuanto tiempo durara esto? ¿Serán un par de años o se quedaran juntos siempre? ¿Se casaran?

\- Mamá, tranquila. – Percy noto que Sally se había puesto nerviosa. – aun no vamos a hacerlo, encontraremos empleos, conseguiremos un lugar que se acople a nuestro presupuesto, y será temporal hasta que podamos tener la casa de nuestros sueños, casarnos y tener hermosos bebés.

\- ¿Annabeth esta embarazada? – pregunto Sally de repente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dioses, no! – respondió Percy avergonzado. – Por supuesto que no, Annabeth y yo ni siquiera hemos… bueno, nunca hemos… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

El corazón de Sally se hincho de ternura ante la declaración de Percy. Dieciocho años, pero seguía siendo un niño inocente.

Se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo.

\- Si es lo que quieres hacer, pues te doy mi bendición. – respondió esta vez mas tranquila. – pero habla con tu padre respecto a esto, y también con los padres de Annabeth.

\- No me preocupa Poseidón o Frederick. – respondió Percy encogiéndose de hombros. – mas bien Atenea, ya sabes que la tiene contra mi.

\- No digas esas cosas, Percy. – le reprendió Sally. – estoy segura de que Atenea te aceptara.

Percy le sonrió a su madre, pero un grito desde la habitación del pelinegro interrumpió el momento.

\- ¡Percy! – era Annabeth la que gritaba.

Percy actuó por instinto. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pluma, pero al destaparla esta revelo su verdadera forma, _Contracorriente._

\- Quédate aquí, no te acerques por ningún motivo. – ordeno Percy a Sally y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Corrió por el pasillo y llego a la puerta de su habitación. Seguía cerrada pero podía oír a través de la puerta a Annabeth gritar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso un monstruo había entrado por la escalera de incendios?

Percy abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero entonces una explosión bastante luminosa hizo su aparición y cegó la visión de Percy por un instante, lo único que podía escuchar era los gritos de Annabeth.

La luz desapareció y a Percy le costo unos segundos adaptar sus ojos y ver lo que había sucedido. No había monstruos y su habitación estaba igual de desordenada como el la había dejado. Lo único que había cambiado era quien estaba en la cama. O quienes.

\- Percy… - susurro Annabeth asustada.

Annabeth estaba sentada en la cama con un pequeño paquete entre sus brazos envuelto en sabanas blancas. El dolor por fin había desaparecido por completo pero a cambio había llegado el paquete. El paquete se movió y de las sabanas salió un pequeño brazo ¡Era un bebé!

Percy estaba atónito. ¿Por qué Annabeth tenia un bebé en sus brazos? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Tenia que ver con la explosión?

\- Annabeth, ¿Qué esta…? – quiso preguntar, pero en ese instante el bebé empezó a llorar sonoramente.

\- ¡Guarda la espada! Estas asustando al bebé. – lo regaño Annabeth.

Percy no supo porque, pero le hizo caso a Annabeth, como todas las veces que le hacia caso. Puso la tapadera de la pluma sobre la punta de la espada e inmediatamente _Contracorriente_ paso a ser una pluma ordinaria.

Percy se acerco sigilosamente a Annabeth y al bebé, y se sentó a lado de ellos en la cama. Annabeth tenia una expresión de terror y ternura en el rostro, pero no dejo de susurrarle al bebé palabras tiernas hasta que el finalmente guardo silencio.

\- ¿Y ese bebé? – pregunto Percy mirando al pequeño infante.

\- Es nuestro. – susurro Annabeth asustada.

\- ¿QUÉ? – pregunto alarmado. – ¿Cómo va a ser nuestro ese bebé? Nosotros nunca hemos participado en el proceso, se supone que tú sabes eso, eres la hija de Atenea.

\- ¡Eso ya lo se, Percy! – respondió Annabeth. – pero es nuestro bebé, estoy segura de eso.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – pregunto Percy. – ni siquiera estuviste embarazada. ¡Ni siquiera pudimos disfrutar del proceso!

Annabeth se quedo pensando un instante, tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido. ¡Claro! El dolor de cabeza, de ahí había venido el bebé. ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué en ese momento?

\- Percy, este bebé es nuestra casa de los sueños. – dijo de repente.

\- Por el Hades ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto Percy exasperado.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el laberinto? – respondió Annabeth con otra pregunta. – te conté mas o menos la historia de mi nacimiento.

\- Si, me dijiste que brotaste del pensamiento divino de Atenea y del ingenio mortal de tu padre. – respondió Percy recordando la conversación. – dijiste que fue algo como un encuentro de las mentes.

\- Exacto, cuando pensamos en las cosas que queríamos para nuestro hogar tuvimos un encuentro de nuestras mentes. – relaciono Annabeth. – planear nuestro hogar produjo este bebé.

\- ¡Pero hemos hecho miles de planes antes! – replico Percy. – ¿Cómo es que llego hasta ahora?

\- Los planes que hemos hecho han sido mayoritariamente tácticas de guerra, o tratar de salir vivos de algún embrollo en el que tú nos metes. – respondió Annabeth.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejo Percy.

\- Pero esto no lo planeamos por supervivencia o ganar guerras, es producto de nuestro amor. – Annabeth se sonrojo notablemente. – es nuestro regalo Percy, es la bendición de Atenea para nosotros.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Y no podía simplemente decir "los bendigo en mi nombre" o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Percy bastante molesto.

Percy dejo de quejarse al notar las lagrimas sobre las mejillas de Annabeth. Ella de verdad estaba asustada, fue entonces cuando el se dio cuenta que también se encontraba aterrorizado. ¡Solo tenían dieciocho años! Y ahora eran padres, y para el colmo, vírgenes.

\- Percy, ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi papá? – pregunto sollozando.

\- ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi mamá? – pregunto en un susurro. – ¿Y a Quirón? ¿A Poseidón?

En ese momento que el bebé comenzó a hacer ruiditos que llamaron la atención de Percy, el bebé saco un bracito de las sabanas y trato de tocar el rostro de Percy, el ojiverde sonrió y le acerco el dedo índice al bebé, quien lo tomo y apretó fuertemente. Percy miro a los ojos al bebé y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Tiene tus ojos. – dijo de repente.

Efectivamente, el bebé tenía los ojos de color gris tormenta, igual de penetrantes que los de Annabeth. Incluso iguales a los de Atenea, sin embargo tenia un aire juguetón e inocente en la mirada.

Annabeth se dio cuenta de cómo el bebé sostenía el dedo de Percy, sus lágrimas cesaron y sonrió. Descubrió la cabeza del bebé y se dio cuenta que su cabello era igual de negro como el de su padre.

\- Y tú cabello. – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos padres suspiraron bastante cansados.

\- Supongo que esto adelanta nuestros planes bastante. – comento Percy.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Annabeth, por primera vez no tenia un plan.

\- Primero vamos a ponerle un nombre a este pequeño. – contesto Percy. – ¿O es una pequeña?

Annabeth reviso por debajo de la sabana.

\- Es un pequeño. – respondió bastante segura. – ¿Qué te parece si se llama Sebastián?

\- ¿Sebastián? – pregunto Percy horrorizado. – ¿Por qué odias a nuestro bebé, Annabeth? No, el será Charles.

\- ¿Charles? ¿Cómo Beckendorf? En ese caso pongámosle Luke. – respondió Annabeth.

Percy tomo al bebé y lo miro.

\- Tiene que tener un nombre significativo. – dijo convencido. – algo que diga "apártense de mi camino, soy un sujeto fuerte".

El bebé comenzó a reír. Annabeth y Percy se miraron, encontrando el nombre.

\- Alexander. – dijeron al unisonó.

\- Alexander Jackson, le queda. – susurro Percy mientras lo miraba con ternura. – hola Alex, somos tus papis.

\- Espero que no seas un dolor de cabeza. – bromeo Annabeth mientras Percy se dedicaba a hacerle cosquillas al niño.

En ese instante, Sally entro en la habitación con Argos, pero ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver a Annabeth y a Percy sosteniendo a un bebé envuelto en sabanas, mirándolo con ternura mientras el pequeño trataba de tocar sus rostros.

\- Percy, Annabeth, ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Sally asustada.

\- Mamá, resulta que Annabeth si estaba embarazada. – contesto Percy mientras se acercaba a Sally con el bebé en brazos y Annabeth detrás de el. – te presento a tu nieto, Alexander Jackson.

Sally no pudo contenerlo más y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Argos, quien miraba incrédulo a los nuevos padres.

\- Es una larga historia. – se limito a responder Annabeth, con una sonrisa en el rostro. – entonces, ¿ya nos vamos al campamento? Estoy segura que Alex esta ansioso por conocerlo.


End file.
